


Форбук

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: «Департамент внутренних дел Имперской службы безопасности Барраяра выполнил проверку контента сайта «Форбук» с целью обнаружения противоправной и потенциально вредоносной информации...»Предупреждение: альтернативная орфография, анатомия и логика. А также сексуальные сцены всех разновидностей.Коллективная работа, созданная в рамках команды WTF Barrayar 2017. Авторы: Luis Alvaro, Gallie, Awaiter, jetta-e, fani, *Крысенок*





	

Департамент внутренних дел Имперской службы безопасности выполнил проверку контента сайта "Форбук" с целью обнаружения противоправной и потенциально вредоносной информации.  
**Заключение** : размещенные на сайте материалы не представляют опасности для Барраярской империи, хотя и являются сомнительными с точки зрения общепринятых нравственных норм. Но поскольку Имперская СБ никогда не выполняла и не планирует выполнять функции Министерства политического воспитания, то вопросы морали отдельно взятых лиц не входят в компетенцию СБ.  
**Рекомендации** : пусть пишут, СБ не против. Предлагаем запретить штатным сотрудникам СБ читать материалы данного сайта в рабочее время. Звукоизоляция в штаб-квартире отличная, но громкий хохот читающих слышен через два, а то и три этажа.  
Иллюстративные материалы прилагаются.

 **Приложение 1**  
_Автор: Леди Моргауза Необузданная_  
_Предупреждение: я очень волнуюсь, это мой первый фик, прошу критиковать нежно и бережно, иначе не дождетесь проды._  
_Саммари: отважный генерал Петер Форкосиган во вражеском плену вспоминает любимую._  
_Слэш, гет, ангст, Эзар, макси, не окончен._  
И вот он стоит перед ними, высокий и стройный и обнаженный до пояса (сверху!). Потому что они разорвали на нем белоснежный шелк его рубашки, обнажив белоснежный шелк его смуглой кожи. Кожаные штаны облегали его как вторая кожа, высокомерно глядя на разрисованных цетов. Так одевались все дендарийские партизаны и он. Выражая презрение врагам.  
Его руки были прикованы легкими серебристыми цепями, звеневшими при движении, в такой штуке вдоль потолка. Его коричневые кудри коротко вились на его гордой голове, которыми он смотрел вдаль серыми как голубое небо глазами. И кровь его ран красиво оттеняла белоснежность его кожи, с которой не мог поспорить никто из врагов, которые столпились вокруг него.  
— Подумай, Петер Форкосиган, — заговорил гем-генерал, чье лицо было как у орла, но разрисованное, и длинный хвост (волос!) падал с головы на пол, украшенный драгоценными заколками. — Мы страшно надругаемся над твоим телом и мозгом и будем убивать, пока ты не умрешь. Если ты не согласишься. Мы даем тебе пять минут, и потом будем.  
— Никогда! — гордо воскликнул генерал, высокий и стройный, и никто не мог оторвать глаз от его лица с черными как ночь глазами, пламя которых обжигало ледяным холодом. И стал думать. В эти последние пять минут о своей возлюбленной Оливии.  
Он помнил, как она провела лето на Бете, и за это лето сильно изменилась, потому что улетела туда робкой девушкой, а вернулась оттуда прекрасной женщиной, которую он встречал с которой на космодроме. Она выпорхнула из корабля вся высокая и стройная, в сандалиях на каблуках со стразами и в соблазнительной короткости шелкового саронга с ручной вышивкой золотом (последняя коллекция от Донна Саванна). Увидев ее, Петер ощутил, как плотные кожаные штаны облегают его еще плотнее, потому чтоего победительный тигр уже рвется вперед в ее (Оливии!) дерзкие камыши. И ее грудь блистала. И он протянул к ней свои руки.  
Эти воспоминания и сейчас укрепили его естество, и он стал смеяться в разрисованные лица врагов, глядя на них изумрудной глубиной своих глаз. И тогда гем-генерал указал на него своей рукой и закричал нечеловеческим голосом :  
— Возьмите его и надругайтесь над ним по очереди!  
Но вдруг в открытое окно впрыгнул Эзар Форбарра, стройный и мускулатурный, в развевающейся белоснежной шелковой рубашке. Закрыл его собой и закричал:  
— Нет! Лучше надо мной!  
— Нет! — тогда закричал Петер и закрыл его собой. — Лучше надо мной, потому что он еще даже не женат, а я готов!  
(Продолжение следует, я очень волнуюсь и пока кончила).

Примечания СБ:  
_Департамент внутренних дел в полном составе с огромным волнением тоже ждет продолжения. Мы, надо признаться, тоже кончили, некоторые по два раза. А теперь наше коллективное естество испытывает волнение, гадаем, прибудет ли конный партизанский отряд и выразит ли презрение к врагу, заслонит ли собой отцов-командиров._

 **Приложение 2**  
_Записки у изголовья кровати императора._  
_Да будет именем автора этих записок «познавший счастье», ибо остальное суета и тлен._  
Его гладкая кожа совершенна, даже в тех местах, где люди обычно имеют волосы. Он не скрывает сокровенного, ибо совершенство должно быть обозримо, но недостижимо.  
В каких канонах говорить о любви к ауту, которая соединяет в себе стремление плотского жара и эстетического экстаза? Как описать, струящийся вдоль тела шелк распахнутого халата, белизну стройных ног и нефритовый жезл, поднимающийся выше и выше над животом, его гладкую, насыщенную цветом головку в форме стрелы, узор набухших вен, пропорции, равных которым нет и на известных картинах, где художники выверяли каждую линию?  
Его тело, лучшее, что могла создать фантазия императрицы, когда она в Звездных яслях работала над тем кто продолжит ее род и станет еще на ступень ближе к абсолютному совершенству.  
Мой император. Мой в сокровенных желаниях. Мой до последней капли, которая изольется .когда я посмев прикоснуться уже не остановлюсь. Я не в праве произносить грубые слова, которыми в просторечии или медицине обозначают сокровенное. Как они могут сочетаться с нефритовым стержнем, коим император соединяет восемь планет Созвездия Кита?  
Ведь твердея под моими пальцами, горячий от ласк, он остается символом, древнейшим как сама жизнь, однажды родившая из маленькой клетки мужчину и женщину.  
Да, мы забрали у природы власть над нами, но еще не придумали, как иначе скомпоновать идеал, кроме как делать еще совершеннее уже созданную ею форму.  
Я понимаю, при всей примитивности, дикие народы, почитающие фаллос, близки к истине. В этом есть изначальная правда, в единении через проникновение, когда сладкая горечь боли и волна наслаждения сходятся внутри тебя и окутывают огненным шаром, что вращается вокруг нефритового стержня. Этот шар — энергия ци, которую отдаешь ты и которую изливает в тебя повелитель.  
Каждая черта моего императора заслуживает поэмы, и я готов составить сей труд, сетуя лишь на то, что так мало рифм помещается в моем скромном уме. Следующая история будет о глазах императора, а эта близится к завершению. Я опускаюсь на живот и закрываю глаза, чтобы видимый мир не мешал мне познавать все оттенки страсти, до последнего полутона.

Примечания СБ:  
_Аналитическая группа, изучавшая данный текст, сочла его политически грамотным и выдержанным в исключительно патриотическом духе. Ознакомление с подобными культурными практиками и сомнительными традициями развенчивает миф о превосходстве цетагандийского ~~фаллоса~~ социума._

 **Приложение 3**  
_«Дэн Браун и сексуальные традиции народов галактики»_  
Он согласился на это извращение за деньги. Ему отказали в финансировании нового сериала о Барраярском восстании против тирана Безумного «Ликвидация». Дэн избил сценарием по лицу своего спонсора, сообщил, что отец этого жадного осла согрешил с макакой, и он будет сам снимать сериал на свои деньги. Так Дэн Браун отправился в сексуально-космическое путешествие с бетанской съемочной группой. Открывал же он тайны древних цивилизаций и пленительную дикость Барраяра? А тут… то же самое, но без штанов.  
Серия первая «на Комарре без штанов», закончилась встречей рассвета на зеркале солнечной батареи, в респираторе, теплой дохе и, как положено по сценарию, без штанов. Комаррец был невозмутим, порнография его не пугала. Он сразу же сказал — снаружи — 3000 долларов в час, без штанов — 4000. И как только Дэн добавил к чеку тысячу, невозмутимо штаны снял. Еще за тысячу потом, за стаканом из проникшей даже сюда барраярской настойки, рассказал, что бесплатно комаррцы сексом не занимаются, а жениться можно, только объединив капиталы.  
«На Цетаганде без штанов» — это была серия про чай. Чай лез у Дэна из ушей, когда две очаровательные гем-леди массировали ему плечи и спину, по самые коленки. Они разрисовали гостя хной, но рисунок «ветви ивы обнимают лодку рыбака» был столь затейливым, а аллергия на хну оказалась так сильна, что какое-то время Дэн был обладателем самого большого члена на Ро Кита, потому что достоинство покраснело и распухло. Страдая и широко расставляя ноги, он все-таки пришел к ба и взял интервью о том, как живется бесполым созданиям. Ба рассказало ему о том, как его восхищают ауты. И пусть у ба пола нет, но жопа есть. Это должно навести на мысли.  
Оказаться на Джексоне без штанов Дэн опасался. Там и штаны-то не сильно спасают, особенно если ты чем-то не приглянулся какому-нибудь барону. Если приглянулся, будет еще хуже. Съемочная группа навестила лабораторию по созданию сексуальных игрушек дома Бхарапутра. Там Дэн надеялся провести интервью с клонами, которых готовят в любовники. Но его поймала служба безопасности барона, и трое бетанцев из съемочной группы были удовлетворены на месте, а сам Дэн и еще один, который орал, что он гермафродит и не любит быть снизу, уволокли в подвал. Там их привязали за руки к потолку и сняли штаны, и даже включили камеру. Барон пришел сам и не верил, что клоны интересовали Дэна в смысле искусства. Он сказал, что сам владеет сексуальными традициями Джексона. Дальнейшее будущее осталось туманным.  
Спасали пленников знакомые бетанские миротворцы. Проект пришлось приостановить на два месяца, но два часа записи куда-то бесследно исчезли. В интервью Дэн Браун говорил, что соберется с силами и продолжит дело, но серии «На Джексоне без штанов» не будет, там слишком суровый для этого... климат.  
Между тем издание «Все звезды» опубликовало фотографии валентинок, которые каждый год с тех пор приходят на адрес Дэна Брауна с Архипелага Джексона. И Дэн на них отвечает.

Примечание от Департамента СБ по делам Комарры:  
_Неправда ваша, девушки! Некоторые комаррские патриоты готовы снять последние штаны, чтобы напугать барраярского солдата с игольником в руках. Но наш отдел готов предложить мэтру Дэну Брауну еще несколько маршрутов для сексуального пешего и галактического туризма._

 **Приложение 4**  
_Название: Хочешь меня?_  
_Автор: Фор с плозматроном и фиалками._  
_Жанр: ПВП, слеш, местами элементы ангста._  
_Краткое содержание: очень точное описание первого секса._  
_Пейринг: кронпринц Юрий/капитан Форталон_  
Капитан Форталон распахивает свои потрясающие зеленые глаза, облизывает свою нижнюю губу и обжигает своим взглядом все тело кронпринца Юрия.  
Кронпринц Юрий торопливо рвет ворот на мундире и тяжело дышит. «Офигеть» думает он, а потом его руки начинают мелко и тяжело дрожать. Он весь покраснел, но парадный синий с красным мундир давит его изнутри. Чувства, которые он тайно сдерживает много лет, прорываются наружу, заливают его лицо и поднимают его брюки вверх пониже пояса.  
Капитан Форталон загибает вниз свои длинные ресницы и начинает медленно поглаживать руку. Его движения приобретают змеистую волнистость. Парень подходит совсем близко к принцу и начинает дышать в его шею. На шее встают волоски и бегают страстные мурашки.  
Парню и кронпринцу одновременно хочется запрыгнуть в кровать, но они ждут, когда будет уже пора. Молчат и смотрят друг на друга. Наконец молодой Форталон не выдерживает и берет руку принца за его ладонь и прикладывает ее к своей заднице, а другой своей рукой нащупывает кронпринцев член.  
— Хочешь меня? — шепчет парень прямо в губы кронпринца.  
Юрий мотает головой, соглашаясь, а потом внезапно хватает ртом Форталона за его ухо. Тот урчит от восторга и извивается змеей, прижимается еще ближе к нему. Кронпринц Юрий обнажает свой большой и розовый член. Он очень большой и очень тяжелый, принц с трудом удерживает его от того, чтобы не воткнуть его сразу в теплое внутрь задницы Форталона.  
Наконец они оказываются на поверхности кровати. Форталон ложится на спину весь голый, с головы до ног. Его розовая грудь сжимается в предвкушении страстного и безудержного оргазма. Его ноги стыдливо цепляются друг за друга.  
Кронпринц без одежды очень крепко хватает парня за ноги и раздвигает их. Он с восторгом молча дышит и настойчиво смотрит капитану между ног.  
— Сделай это прямо сейчас! — восклицает Форталон и позволяет раздвинуть свои колени еще дальше.  
Юрий прижимает его к простыне на кровати и ложится на капитана и всовывает глубоко свой член в раздвинутые колени.  
Парень орет от накатившегося восторга и оргазма. -Да! Да! Да! Я теперь буду принадлежать только тебе всю мою жизнь, и никогда не буду отдавать свое тело другим мужчинам!  
Кронпринц Юрий всовывает член все дальше и больше, от этого оба они испытывают один оргазм за другим.  
— Я буду теперь называть тебя моим зайкой! - шепчет Юрий своему любимому, когда оба они заливаются душистой свежей спермой и она переполняет их до краев их тел.

Примечание от СБ:  
_Для анализа текста был привлечен коммодор Дув Галени, имеющий ученую степень по барраярской истории. Он признал, что чисто теоретически анатомия барраярцев могла кардинально измениться за прошедшие сто лет, но он как ученый все же склонен усомниться в этой гипотезе._

 **Приложение 5**  
_Размещено анонимно_  
«Больше, чем его ум, только его член». Отличная характеристика для нового подчиненного. И если умников в хозяйстве у министра Гришнова хватало, то хуй кандидатам в политвоспитатели не меряли. А зря. Назидательную историю, о том, как надо любить Родину, министр любил рассказывать каждому, кто приходил на первый служебный разнос. А потом показывал, потому что практика превыше всего. Какой ты, в жопу, разведчик без практики? Особенно в жопу!  
Этот грек Форпандопуло, грек во всех смыслах, упустил графа ФорН. за которым был поставлен следить. Граф смылся неоткомпромаченным, за что министр его, конечно, отымел бы как следует, но его половые полномочия простирались только на политвоспитателей. Пришлось, страдая от ограничений, начать с них.  
Молодой грек со смуглой кожей, бархатными глазами и стыдливым румянцем даже на обнаженных ягодицах.. да, после удара они всегда наливаются краской, но медленнее,чем щеки. Гришнов любил наказывать и считал, что молодых надо учить чаще, чем старых. И не потому, что у них крепкие попки и соблазнительные животы, а потому, что старый конь борозды не испортит... ну и член тоже не поднимет. Им достаточно сделать выговор. Так вот, грек, которому сослуживцы уже рассказали, как надо вести себя на ковре у начальства, поклонился, расстегнул брючный ремень и принял позу в упор лежа. От этого мышцы его напряглись, и министр почувствовал как живительная сила возмездия наполняет его. Гришнов взял ремень грека и ударил им по ногам. Потом еще раз, потом по своим тоже, чтобы закричать и почувствовать остроту момента, когда тебе хочется так, что трещат мысли, и ты забыл, зачем позвал этого кудрявого, стройного, крепкого паренька, чья бархатная кожа уже забыла отцовский ремень и так просит министерского!  
Министр схватил грека за волосы, притянул к себе и, огладив бедра, вошел в него на всю длину, так... так... еще раз... Это было обжигающе, министр стонал и продолжал двигаться, прижимая грека, закусившего руку, чтобы не кричать, к ковру. Наказание — это личное... это поэма... это искусство... Древние не зря говорили, что юноша может получить образование только от старшего. Только лично... только так, чтобы потом жопой чуял, насколько промахи — недопустимая и позорная вещь. Совмещать приятное с полезным, чувствовать, как сжимается под тобой и не смеет молить о пощаде молодой заносчивый юнец... Да, хороший член, большой... его приятно взять в руку, даже когда он не возбужден — из этого грека вырастет отличный наставник... со временем. Министр еще около минуты не думал, потому что возбуждение скрыло остальные мысли. А потом он кончил. Секс. Но не разнос.  
Настоящее воспитательное действо — это после секса еще два часа просидеть на совещании.

Примечания СБ:  
_Анал.отдел СБ очень не любит длинные совещания. И шлет автору лучи любви, сирдца и поней._

 **Приложение 6**  
_Ангст, ЮСТ, соулмейт. Жанр: психология. Отбечено._  
Он сидел на широком дворцовом подоконнике, глядя в плачущую дождем ночь над всей столицей, и курил сигаретную трубку. Тонкая изящная импортная трубка обжигала его тонкие изящные пальцы, непослушные золотые локоны блондина запутались друг с другом, как вся его жизнь. Родители отругали бы его за это, если бы узнал, что он курит. Порядочным молодым барраярским принцам курить нельзя..  
Снаружи небо было серое и мрачное, как его черные мысли. А внутрии у юноши все страдало. Уже год назад его, совершеннолетнее, тело созрело и на нем выступили знаки судьбы. Поэтому он знал, что не будет счастлив никогда. Даже если получит всю империю на троне. В промежности у имперского принца все сжималось от расстройства и желания при таких мыслях.  
Его пред-плечье под рукавом мундира и рукавом рубашки обвивали тонкие буквы, красные, как незаживающие царапины. И они означали Половина пятого. Как будто прямо он часы, а не наследный кронпринц. А часы у него тоже там были, в золотом корпусе с бриллиантами.  
Кто его неизвестная судьба, написанная на нем изысканными заглавными буквами? Это был пароль к ответу. Но как он встретит и узнает, своего соулмейта, если заперт во дворце, и еще ему надо учиться, а после учебы ходить на бальные вечеринки, а они всегда начинаются только в семь.  
Он погладил слова на руке своими пальцами и привычно почувствовал, что штаны с лампасами парадного красно-синего мундира стали тесные. Его фамильное достоинство вставало. Так каждый раз всегда, когда он безуспешно мечтал вручную, что спросит время у своей истинной любви, а она его припечатает к стене жарким поцелуем. Это будет настоящий граф и фор, с глазами синими как первый цвет государственного флага, и губами алыми, как второй цвет. Женщины тоже знают сколько времени, но он был уверен, это не она,  
Когда он оставался один в душе всегда воображал изящные мускулистые плечи и длинные волосы до талии в хвост. И член как на картинке в порножурнале, который обвитый нитками вен распирает штаны. Порножурнал ему показал приятель, родители которого ~~улетели на Бету работать послами~~ хранили в подвале своего замка всякие бумаги еще до того как началась Изоляция.  
Парень знал, что его судьба — это красивый мужчина. Любимому ему принц отдаст свое тело как настоящий девственник в порыве страсти. Он тогда сразу начал гладить свой член туда-сюда и ласкать пальцами стонущую от желания дырочку. И его соски затвердели как две мороженые вишни, но не от холода потому что вода в душе была горячая. А потом все вспыхнуло радугой и завертелось перед глазами со звездами, и наследного кронпринца счастье унесло далеко-далеко на вершину сияющей горы под этими звездами, где они стояли, обнявшись, вдвоем, с любимым.  
Парень сам себе обещал, что будет ждать его всю жизнь. А особенно вечером в Пол-пятого.

 **Примечания СБ:**  
_1) Проследить, чтобы во внутренних отрядах императорской охраны было не более четырех человек в каждом. 2) Закрыть на ремонт пятый этаж дворца 3) Составить расписание императорских визитов так, чтобы его пребывание на станции Пол не длилось долее трех дней и не выпадало на пятое число любого месяца и любое число мая._

 **Приложение 7**  
_Жанр: Мэри Сью_  
В пещере, где скрывался партизанский отряд дендарийских горцев, было темно и сыро. Военный совет шел несколько часов подряд, но генерал Форкосиган и генерал Эзар Форбарра никак не могли решить, как им отбить у цетагандийцев Форбарр-Султану. Император Дорка Справделивый тоже присутствовал на военном совете, но и он не мог предложить хорошего плана атаки. Бетанские инструкторы нервно курили в сторонке, а принц Ксав только разводил руками.  
Внезапно в пещеру вошла леди Джоржиана-Гермиона Форвинчестер. Она была одета в пушистую сиреневую шубку, под которой был расшитый блестками топик и форская юбка, вышитая цветами и листьями.  
Ее иссине-черные волосы были украшены сеткой с алмазами, которые преломляли лучи и окутывали леди Джоржиану-Гермиону облаком радужных вспышек. Пещера озарилась прекрасным голубым светом от ее присутствия.  
Ее огромные фиалковые глаза были полны решимости. Ее розовые полные губы были плотно сжаты и сияли перламутровым блеском. В руках леди Джоржиана-Гермиона сжимала нейробластер и сумку с кое-чем очень важным.  
Все расступились, пропуская ее.  
— Кто эта прекрасная девушка? — пронеслось по залу. Никто не знал ответа.  
Между тем она решительно подошла к столу, на котором были расстелены карта, и указала на ее центр. — Сюда нужно направить главный удар! — промолвила она мелодичным звучным голосом, который заполнил весь зал.  
Все немедленно устремили взор туда, куда указывал ее изящный безукоризненный ноготь с сияющим блеском французского маникюра.  
— Вы, граф Форкосиган, поведете войско справа, а вы принц Форбарра, — она кивнула генералу Эзару — слева. А вы, император, — тут она вежливо улыбнулась, — выйдете прямо по центру.  
— Отличный план, — хором воскликнули генералы и император. — Как мы сами не додумались!  
Но один человек, а это был принц Юрий, вышел из тени и саркастически вопросил: — А что будет в это время делать сатрап-губернатор?  
Все поникли головами. Принц тем временем плотоядно пожирал глазами стройное тело леди Джоржианы-Гермионы, представляя себе обнаженные полушария ее нежных грудей в его жадных пальцах, и как он овладеет ею при всех, прямо на столе, накрытом картами. Но его планам не суждено было сбыться.  
— Сатрап-губернатор уже ничего не будет делать! — воскликнула леди Джоржиана-Гермиона. — Я владею тайными Земными знаниями, которые позволили мне сделать с ним вот это!  
Тут она расстегнула молнию на сумке и выкатила на стол кроваво-красную мертвую голову с выпученными мертвыми глазами. Ужас и отвращение охватили присутствующих. Из ошметков шеи торчали слизистые трубки кровеносных сосудов, в левое ухо по самую рукоятку был воткнут форский кинжал, а во рту головы был засунут его отрубленный палец.  
Но тут же отвращение сменилось ликованием и восторгом, партизаны узнали сатрап-губернатора.  
— Веди нас к победе, прекрасная леди Джоржиана-Гермиона! — хором воскликнули они. — Перед твоим великолепием и тайным оружием цетагандийцы бессильны, они побегут прочь с нашей дорогой планеты! Ура!

Примечания СБ:  
_Отличный план, господа! Отдел внешней разведки готов порекомендовать данный документ в качестве учебного пособия для департамента стратегического планирования генерального штаба. Они там часто прыгают выше головы, не берегут важную часть туловища._

**Приложение 8**  
_Название: Рай для двоих. Омагаверс, ПВП, флафф._  
Комарра пахла раем. Казалось, что Ги дома, но не просто во Дворце, а на своем месте, и душа его пела. Странным еще было то, что эти запахи заставляли его сильнее ощущать свою «блядскую натуру», как порой жестко шутил над собой он. Император-омега — это позор для империи и самый тщательно охраняемый секрет последних двадцати пяти лет.  
Ги внутренне проклинал свою поездку на Комарру, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Долг зовет, а то, что у тебя скоро течка никого не волнует — индивидуальный курс подавителей с Колонии Бета и работать. Правда в этот раз Матушка-природа решила отомстить за все. Течка наступила резко на второй день императорского визита с выбросом гормонов в кровь и одуряющим шлейфом феромонов течной омеги. Ги чувствовал, что в его движениях и глазах появилась характерная томность и призывность, спина как сама соблазнительно прогибалась при каждом шаге. Несчастным Сбшникам приходилось сменяться каждые три часа, потому что ни один даже натренированный альфа-организм не выдерживал такого натиска феромонов.  
И тут он уловил какую-то новую ноту в воздухе и почувствовал, что количество выделяемой смазки только увеличилось, и он умрет, если не найдет обладателя этого пленительного запаха. Недолго думая, он поднялся с кровати, вышел на балкон и аккуратно перелез через перила.  
Запах звал и манил его за собой, одурманенный омега почти не замечал, как прошел по ночной улице и свернул в сторону тихого парка к беседке, укрытой какими-то декоративными кустиками чисто номинально, но одурманенному сознанию Ги было все равно. Источник манящего аромата находился как раз внутри беседки и оказался невысокой пухленькой альфой-коммарианкой. Ее аккуратную головку окружали светлые локоны, поблескивающие в блеклых лучах отражателя, а зеленовато-голубые глаза призывно загорелись темным огнем страсти, стоило ей почувствовать аромат Ги. Их обоих окутала такая волна жажды обладания, что на слова не хватало сил. Они судорожно сорвали друг с друга одежду, еле успевая ставить метки на обнажающихся частях тела. Из разорванного топа вывалилась шикарная грудь, и Ги не мог не сжать ее в крепких ладонях и не пощекотать соски сначала пальцами, а потом и губами с языком. Сквозь туман в голове он почувствовал, как бета прижалась к нему бедрами и в одно движение погрузила его крепко стоящий член во влагалище, не забыв приласкать рукой набухшее и влажное отверстие его ануса. Ему казалось, что он заключен в какой-то мягкий, жаркий влажный кокон, который ласкает каждую клеточку его тела. Такая двойная стимуляция быстро довела его до взрывного оргазма, и они кончили практически одновременно. Полученные оргазмы немного снизили градус сексуального безумия, витающий в воздухе, и он выдавил из себя:  
— Ги.  
— Лу, — простонала альфа. — Продолжим!  
— С радостью, — ответил он и покорно потянулся к губам альфы, чтобы ласково поцеловать. Но ласково не получилось, потому что она встретила его на полпути, и их губы сомкнулись в яростном поцелуе, подогреваемом новым выплеском гормонов в кровь.  
Они сменили позу, и Ги уверенно вошел вновь окрепшим членом в тело альфы. Стоило ему сделать только пару толчков, как она мелодично простонала и стала покачивать бедрами в ответ, ловя ритм его движений. Руками она обхватила его ягодицы и сильно их мяла, заставляя его все резче и чаще входить внутрь ее тела. Их хватило только на пару минут взаимных ласк, пока не накрыло новым оргазмом…  
Только на утро вместе с первыми лучами восходящего отражателя дурман рассеялся, и он понял, что это была одна из самых прекрасных ночей в его жизни и нутром чувствовал, что и альфа понимает, что это их первая и последняя встреча, и нужно взять от нее максимум. Когда жар течки окончательно спал, они спокойно оделись, подивившись тому, что одежда оказалась почти цела. Нежно обнявшись на прощанье, они разошлись в разные стороны, совершенно не подозревая, что встретятся через 10 лет, но это уже совсем другая история.

Примечания СБ:  
_В результате проведенного расследования департамента по делам Комарры выявлено, что все упомянутые имена и названия являются вымышленными, а некоторые совпадения — мнимыми и случайными._

**Приложение 9**  
_«50 ОТТЕНКОВ ПЕРЛАМУТРА или страшная месть Аскаридес Цегандийской»_  
Я проснулась раньше всех в нашем огромном прекрасном дворце на Цетаганде, полном невообразимой роскоши. Поднос с завтраком уже дымился у края моей кровати, занимавшей половину огромного спального зала. Вспомнив, какой сегодня день, я грациозно подскочила как ошпаренная и нырнула прямо в бассейн, занимавший вторую половину комнаты. Понежившись в прозрачных струях, я взяла из изящно-очаровательного грота нефритовый жезл, имитирующий ключ от императорских ясель, вставила его в свою влажно-трепещущую предвкушением жемчужную раковину, включила скоростной режим и быстренько доставила себе пару-тройку минут неземного блаженства.  
Потом облачилась в приготовленное слугами облачение — изящные трусики слоновьего цвета, так пикантно оттеняющие восхитительную кожу нежного оттенка оливкового масла, а также великолепную длинную бело-шелковую штучку, расшитую перьями и перламутровой мишурой, которая скрепляется красивенькой штучкой на плече, из драг-металлов с алмазными стразикамими. Я никогда не замечала в себе проблем с нерешимостью закрепить на своем очаровательном теле этот строгий траурный наряд!  
Облачившись, я уложила свои трехметрово-золотистые волосы великолепно-сверкающими волнами вокруг, после чего грациозно протанцевала по комнате и запрыгнула с ногами в летающее кресло, включила защитное поле сферы в перламутровый режим и вылетела в сад через закрытое окно в веере стеклянных брызг и жалостливых причитаний слуг-ба. Они, конечно же, подглядывали на меня, страдая от безнадежного вожделения. Их жадные глаза буквально прилипали! Они пытались трахать друг друга всяко-разно извращенными способами и громко стенали и плакали от неудачности. Ведь все знают, что ба лишены мужских и женских отростков!  
А я сегодня стану императрицей!  
* * *  
Случилось страшное! Император отдал Ключ этой старухе-Дегтияр! А ведь этой замшевой развалине далеко за тридцать! Будто мало ее задница мусолила мне глаза! А теперь она еще и императрица! И они посмели не заметить меня, и потыкать меня моим юным возрастом!  
Они еще поплачутся за свой шовинизм и глумление под чужой жизнью! Я уже знала как отомщу, уязвив их в самое нутро их гнилых лживых сердец!  
Тут как раз наступил вечер, и мой шар был самым красивым, ведь я добавила перламутр, привлекающий мужчин. И я делала его прозрачным, когда они смотрели. Они, пораженные моей красотой, бежали следом, позабыв о своих делах и женщинах, которым так и надо!  
Они шли попкорно и робко, словно я была прекрасным крысоловом и играла на их нефритовых дудочках. Я завела их в заброшенный угол парка, где было много густых деревьев и вообще никого. И предстала перед ними во всей красе. Они все попадали на колени, поразившись моими прелестями! И генералы, и император (он никогда раньше не видел меня в таком красиво-взрослом платье!), и будущий лорд-аудитор Форкосиган, который меня страшно обидел (придумать потом чем он меня страшно обидел), и даже сатрап-губернаторы. Но я не собиралась быть под опытным кроликом их мужских фантазий!  
Они стонали и плакали, катались по земле, не в силах вынести вида красоты моей осиной талии, обсидиванового блеска золотистых волос и геморроидального цвета очаровательного лица, смотрящего на них с нечеловеческим спокойствием и презрительным гневом. Их члены напрягались и вздымались от вожделения, доводя их до белого колена. Потом они набросились друг на друга, с аппетитным хрустом разрывая друг на друге одежды и хватая друг друга заскорузлыми пальцами за причинные места. И начали делать трахательные движения туда-сюда. И глубоко погружали свои вздыбленные хозяйства в чресла друг друга, не в силах оторвать взгляда от моей божественной красоты. Тугие перламутровые струи их спермы били из всех их вздыбленных членов и не могли остановиться. Пока перламутр целиком не покрыл мое защитное поле, скрыв от их жадных взоров мою утонченную красоту.  
Так я отомстила всем — в том числе императору, посмевшему предпочесть мне ту выскочку. Он до самой смерти будет взрагивать, вспоминая тот вечер, когда его отымели всяко-разно девять сатрап-губернаторов и штук шестнадцать-семнадцать генералов.

Примечания СБ:  
_По данному документу расследование не проводилось, так как абсолютно очевидно, что все представленные факты имели место быть в действительности. Департамент внешней разведки согласно кивает в знак подтверждения и настаивает тщательно инструктировать работников посольств и военных представительств о регламенте посещений инопланетных торжеств. Во избежание последующих конфузов!_


End file.
